


Saving you, Saving me

by SheJoker



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Ship It, I haven't written in years, M/M, Sorry it is so bad, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheJoker/pseuds/SheJoker
Summary: Hux saves Ren's life by rushing him to the med bay. This starts to stir feelings within the two of them that they eventually can not hide any longer. Do dreams become reality or do they remain fantasy?





	1. The Med Bay

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters, they are copyright to Lucasfilm LTD and Disney corporation. I do own the story however. This work is purely fictional and does not reflect anything from the above corporations. Kylux will come later within the story, however there are mild hints of it right now.

Kylo leaned back into the wall of the Finalizer. He breathed heavily through his mask and moved his hands to remove it. A hissing sound escaped from within the mask as he slowly removed it to make sure not to hurt himself. Sweat was pouring down his forehead as beads slid down the small amount of exposed neck to the black collar clinging to him. His gaze wandered up and down the halls before he slid to the floor with his back remaining against the wall. The man closed his eyes and laid there as if he had just been through a huge battle. A few storm troopers walked by him and paid no attention to him until one stopped. The trooper bent down and tapped Kylo gently on the shoulder with a shiny white finger.

“Uh, Lord Ren, sir, are you alright?” The voice came out from behind the mask with an almost robotic tinge to it. Kylo proceeded to open one brown eye and look at the trooper. The other eye opened with a startled look upon his face.

“I’m fine, Trooper. Go about your business.” His deep voice rang out from a dry throat. He glanced down at his mask and then shook his head.

“On second thought, get me some water.” He commanded. The trooper didn’t hesitate and ran off. Mere seconds later they reappeared with some water in a glass. The trooper handed it to Ren and watched as the knight of Ren took a major gulp with a hard swallow. He continued drinking until the glass was dry. Kylo stood up and clutched his helmet under one arm. He handed the glass back to the trooper and gave him a bit of a glare.

“Speak nothing of this to anyone.” He hissed out in a voice nearly dripping with venom. The trooper saluted him and parted from the knight of Ren. Kylo made his way down the hall to his chambers on the ship. He could feel his insides on fire as he strode. His body started to sway again and he felt his eyes droop. The sweat was just coming down in waves on his exposed skin. Just as he started to fall to pass out from sheer exhaustion General Armitage Hux was making his way down the same hallway. Hux’s eyes opened wider as he saw the other black clad male go to fall. Without thinking the General dashed and grabbed him from falling. Hux looked down at Kylo Ren and noticed the fact that he was covered in sweat. He hoisted Ren up into his arms in an almost bridal style to the med bay.

“Oh, General, what brings you here?” A medical droid walked over to the pair and looked over the two of them with optical scanners and sensors.

“Oh my my, It seems Lord Ren is very ill, you did right to bring him here. Set him over in that cot there.” The droid motioned towards one of the floating beds that seemed to be more advanced care than the others. Hux nodded and gently placed Ren down on the bed. He tried to mask his concern with tact as well as professionalism.

“Well, get to it, droid. If Ren is not in fighting condition the Supreme leader will have my head for it.” He pursed his lips together and then took a seat beside the bed. He knitted his brow in anger and thumbed a pack of death sticks in his pocket. The General removed his hat, setting it upon a knee as he leaned back into the chair. The droid started up full body scanners. They beeped horrendously and rather loudly. Hux looked over at them quizzically. His green eyes betrayed his facial expressions, showing an utmost concern for the taller man.

“What is this all about then?” He slowly peeled his leather gloves off his hands as he looked at the scanners. He wasn’t trained in all the medical business side of the first order. They had droids for that of course. The General figured he would have to get somewhat comfortable because the process was going to be long for healing. The 2-1B droid moved around and took a moment to get oriented with everything on the screens. Another droid joined the bedside with the 2-1B unit.

“This is very bad. He’s running a very high fever and there seems to be inflammation in a lot of the organs.” The 2-1B’s voice droned out from only force knows where. General Hux leaned forward a bit and looked at both droids. The FX-7 unit beeped as slender needles came out from inside of it. They quickly penetrated through the cloth to the skin of Kylo Ren and injected him with sedative as well as antibiotics. Hux turned his head away in disgust as well as a bit of fear.

“Tsk tsk, we will have to cut these clothes off.” The 2-1B unit moved to switch his arm into a saw for cutting the clothes off of Ren. Hux stood up abruptly causing his hat and gloves to fall to the floor. He glared at the droid, waving a dismissive hand.

“I’m here, there is no need for all that. I shall remove what needs removal. After all we are the same gender.” He scoffed a bit at the words coming from his mouth. The droid tilted its head a little bit and stared at the General. It moved away from them closing a curtain around the bed as it prepared for whatever it needed to do once Kylo was unclothed. The General gulped as he picked his gloves along with his hat off the floor. He placed both with care onto the chair and stared down at Kylo.

“Alright, this is nothing.” Hux moved and started trying to figure out how exactly Kylo removed these clothes everyday. He didn’t want to botch this up because he knew the power of the anger of Ren. He heaved a heavy sigh and looked over everything. Ren seemed a lot more paler than usual and like he was in grave distress. Hux started fiddling with the buckles and bits on the clothing. He managed to get the cape off rather easily and attempted to slide it onto a stand near by. Ren’s entire body weight kept it down underneath himself. Hux cursed him and rolled Ren enough to release the cape into his grasp.

“You kriffing idiot. If you knew you were sick, why didn’t you just come here in the first place? You are seriously costing me so much more than I imagined.” Hux spoke to Ren but it was fruitless unless the other man could actually hear him. He didn’t care, it felt good to take out his frustrations on the wannabe sith. He continued removing other pieces of Kylo’s clothing until there was nothing left on him. All the clothing hung on a stand near the bedside. Hux felt his gaze linger on certain areas of Ren longer than they should and he coughed trying to compose himself.

“He really does have an eight pack....that explains some things...” Hux rolled his eyes a little and could hear the 2-1B droid coming back with the FX-7 unit. Hux moved to sit down and looked at the pair of droids. They started hooking Ren up to a breathing apparatus, multiple tubes filled with liquids that Hux could not discern, and monitors. Another couple of injections came from the FX-7 unit as it beeped quietly. The droid moved off after preforming its tasks leaving just the 2-1B unit and Hux alone.

“Is there any reason for all of this?” Hux waved his hand in the direction of Ren and tried not to look at him. The droid moved and placed a lightweight blanket on top of the black haired male.

“It seems, the body is under extreme stress and rejecting itself.” The droid spoke methodically as it took a few more readings off the screen to internalize them. Hux breathed a bit heavier hearing this being spoken. After all, Kylo had just recently killed his father, gotten into a major fight with a traitorous storm trooper and a junk rat girl, and survived the blowing up of Starkiller base. He could only imagine what that would do to someone who was connected to the force in the way Kylo Ren was.

“Rejecting itself? He better not kriffing die. How would I explain that to the Supreme Leader?” Hux leaned back into the chair and glared at the blue steel droid.

“He is stable now, if his body continues accepting the medications, he should be fine.” Fine? Fine? Hux thought about that particular word to himself. How could Ren be fine? He looked as pale as death to the ginger headed male. The General wanted nothing more than to stand up and break the droid into pieces at those words. He composed himself and his anger however. Another sigh escaped his lips as he looked at Ren. His face seemed almost peaceful and blissfully unaware of what was going on. How could he not know though, Hux asked himself. He’s a Knight of Ren for kriff’s sake. He had to know what was going on inside himself all this time.

“Good then. I shall stay here then to make sure he is fine, as you say.” Hux couldn’t keep himself from saying fine from behind gritted teeth. The ginger general couldn’t understand why he was feeling the way he was about Ren. Perhaps it was due to finally seeing the younger man in a state of helplessness. Hux looked over at Ren’s sleeping form, the paleness of his face, how his eyelashes so delicately laid against his face, every curve, every contour, the small moles, just everything. Hux closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure. These kinds of feelings weren’t allowed, nor should he even have them. However, he knew he did from the first moment he laid his eyes on Ren’s face without the mask. Something about him, it was intoxicating and could draw you in very easily. Hux wrestled with thoughts and finally came to the conclusion it was just the power that entranced him. Nothing more could make him this way, pure power.

Hux’s hand absentmindedly fondled the pack of death sticks in his pocket. He pulled one out and placed it between his lips. He grabbed his lighter from within the pocket and moved to light his death stick up in an attempt to relax. The medical droid came and looked at him with the flame aglow.

“Sir, please, no smoking around Lord Kylo Ren. His state is fragile right now.” The droid kept that same monotone voice while his optical receptors stared in Hux’s direction. The General huffed and got up. He moved out of the med bay and lit the stick up. He took a few draws off of it to calm his nerves and ran a hand through his hair. He thought, you’ve really got yourself into something this time Armitage. The general leaned his back against the durasteel wall and closed his eyes, inhaling another hit off of the death stick. He looked around before snuffing it out and disposing of it. With a heavy breath drawn in, he walked back into the med bay and released it upon seeing Ren in his weakened state. Hux moved in his usual manner over to the chair and sat down again. He tapped his fingers against his knees and looked around the med bay. It was so...clean, almost blinding in the cleanliness. The general remembered that he had forgotten his data pad back in his office, a small groan escaped his lips at this sudden recollection. No wonder he was bored, he wasn’t working or doing anything to keep his mind distracted. Hux used a comm and called to Captain Phasma.

“General, Sir?” She responded back upon the beeping of her comm. He could tell she was wearing her helmet because of the way her voice sounded from the vocoder.

“Captain Phasma, I require my data pad brought to me. I am in the med bay. Do not be alarmed, I am fine, it is Lord Ren who is here. He is ill and I am keeping watch to make sure that he comes through for the Supreme Leader. Bring me my data pad at once, General Hux out.” He shut off the comm before she could respond. Minutes later she appeared, chrome armor and all, carrying the data pad under one arm. She looked down at Ren and then to Hux while handing him the data pad.

“Will he be alright?” She spoke in a caring tone, at least it seemed caring, those pesky vocoders made everything sound strange. Hux looked up and saw himself reflected in her armor. He took his gaze off of her and turned on the data pad.

“Mmm, the 2-1B unit assures me he’ll be fine. I personally plan to over see this myself.” He pulled out a pair of reading glasses and slipped them on. His eyes started scanning reports and the like on his data pad. The General tapped a few things with his exposed fingers, seemingly lost in his work once more.

“Well, would you like me to stand watch outside sir?” She tilted her head in the helmet.

“That won’t be necessary, Captain.” He looked up at her with a mild annoyance on his face. He waved his hand dismissively and she bowed before saluting to leave. Hux gave her mild grunt of approval and went back to his work. He kept typing responses and checking all manner of status reports. Suddenly, without warning, he heard a sharp gasp from where Ren laid. The general getting startled stood up dropping everything and watched as Ren groaned and his body started to spasm uncontrollably. The 2-1B droid rushed in, if rushing meant lumbering as fast as it could. A needle came out from the droid as it jabbed into the arm of Ren. Ren’s body immediately relaxed and fell limp. The droid looked over to the startled General and tilted its head.

“Body’s response to the extreme pain it’s going through. Gave him a sedative, should be okay now.” The droid lumbered off and Hux glowered at it. He sat back down and smoothed his hair instinctively. His glasses and data pad had clattered to the floor in the midst of his getting startled. He bent down and gathered them from the floor. Replacing the glasses upon his face and leaning back into the chair he turned the data pad back on. Nothing seemed to be lost to what happened. He sighed and stared at Ren.

“You gave me a right scare you idiot. I hope you’re pleased with yourself.” He spoke out into the quiet air. Hux knew Ren couldn’t respond but imagined a cold laugh coming from the knight and rolled his eyes. He continued his work when all of a sudden Ren’s voice came into his mind.

 _Hux, why are you even here?_ Hux looked around startled and then down to Ren’s body on the bed. He shook his head, imagining things, he thought. Ren was asleep, had to be.

 _No, you’re not imagining this, General, I’m not asleep. I’m in a force coma. Thanks for the concern you jerk._ Hux closed his eyes and tried to get Ren’s voice out of his head. This felt like an extreme violation of personal space and thought. He tried to get a grip on himself and continue his work, but the Knight kept poking at his consciousness.

 _Look, I don’t get you. You hate me, I hate you. Why stay? Why care what happens? I die, you become Snoke’s right hand man. What does it matter to you?_ Hux groaned and decided he was going to have to play along with this little game going on. He thought back to Ren, figuring that the knight was probing his mind anyway.

 _It matters because if you die, Snoke would have my head. I’m supposed to watch you when he does not. Simple as that. I prefer to stay alive._ The General turned to look at Ren’s still sleeping form and tried to make sense of what was going on. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the chair.

 _Watch me, that’s rich, coming from you. You’d rather work on your precious ship than make sure I lived._ This was all very tongue in cheek for Ren. He knew Hux couldn’t do anything to him in his state and figured he could get away with anything being said at this moment. Hux gave a bit of a huff and continued this talk with Ren in his head.

 _Shut up you kriffing idiot. I’m trying to do work to make sure everything runs smoothly around here. You should be focused on whatever it is that’s wrong with you going away._ Hux turned his body from Ren and stared down at his data pad, smirking to himself and no one in particular. If they were going to fight it didn’t matter if he was looking at Ren or not, it was all in his mind anyway.

 _I-I don’t know what’s wrong..._ It was at this exact moment, Hux could hear weakness and fear in Ren’s voice inside his head. He almost felt sorry for the younger man, almost.

 _Then I suggest you start trying to determine that. But instead, you’d rather torment me with your mind probing to argue with me. I’ve got things to do, Ren._ Hux stated this cool and matter of fact like to Ren. He grimaced outwardly and realized maybe Ren didn’t know what was wrong at all. He tapped on the data pad more and started looking up the symptoms of what was ailing Ren without realizing it.

 


	2. The dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo finally wakes up from his coma to find out that Hux had been watching over him the whole time. This display of care stirs something within both of the men, causing them to think thoughts about each other. It also dredges up memories for Hux, causing the General to drink more than he usually does.

Hux spent most of his days usually in meetings, overseeing things on the Finalizer, and in his office. However a hydrospanner had been thrown into his usual daily life. The General had to check up on a very ill Lord Kylo Ren. He took the spare moments he had between his daily duties to walk to the med bay to find out if there were any improvements. There were always very little or none that the 2-1B droid had to express. Hux found himself growing angrier at Ren with each passing cycle. He also found himself harboring a resentment at the fact that Kylo kept sleeping through everything with no awareness of the goings on around him. General Armitage Hux knew he couldn’t very well keep this from Snoke any longer. The fact that it had been so long since the Supreme Leader had seen his apprentice through holocomm, started to cause Snoke concern, which in turn he eventually would question Hux.

The general muttered a few curse words while snuffing out his death stick in the hallway where the med bay was. He had hoped this time something would have changed and he wouldn’t have to worry about his explanations to the Supreme Leader about his most cherished apprentice come the next meeting. The general marched into the med bay and right over to Ren’s bed. Kylo had gained some of his coloration back in his skin and cheeks now from everything that had been pumped into his system. He was also off of the breathing machine which was a good sign, Hux hoped. He looked over to where 2-1B was taking care of one of Hux’s many subordinate’s arm. Apparently they had done something involving chipping a bone and it had to be taken care of. The droid finished its work and the subordinate was off out of the med bay. The 2-1B unit lumbered over to Hux and didn’t even bother to look at him. It set to work on some of the machines with its back turned to him.

“He’s progressively getting better. Slow on the recovery. He let this take over him far too long. Perhaps many months had passed before you finally brought him here. He was near the end.” The droid gave that same monotonous tone again to Hux. The General tilted his head to the side a bit and tried to figure out if he heard the droid right. Kylo Ren was near death and he saved him? Hux sat down in the chair in utter disbelief. He took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair. He seemed to do this when he was nervous or shocked. The General sat there for what seemed like forever but in reality was about 20 minutes in just pure shock.

“So, what you’re saying is, he was almost dead.” Hux finally managed to choke out the words from a very dry feeling mouth. He couldn’t believe they were actually coming from his lips. This was Kylo Ren they were talking about. The man seemed completely invincible with his force wielding powers and his manipulation skills. There wasn’t any way Hux could have ever imagined the man dying from something as simple as an illness.

“Yes, if you must put it that way.” The droid responded flatly to Hux. Hux resisted every urge within himself to get up and dismantle the medical droid piece by piece for that rather insubordinate comment.

“I will, thank you. Remember who you speak to. I can have you dismantled.” Hux raised his nose up slightly and kept the tone of his voice rather taunting.

“Sorry, General, sir.” The droid walked off towards another closed curtain bed and left Hux sitting there with Ren. Armitage leaned over Ren’s bedside and could watch the rise and fall of his chest. From this point of view it was almost as if Ren was peaceful, not a rage filled, temper tantrum throwing, saber welding, mask wearing menace Hux had come to know. Some part of him wanted to brush the stray hairs that clung to Ren’s forehead away, but he resisted that part of himself. There he went again, thinking things he shouldn’t. He didn’t even like Kylo Ren. Things were different in the academy, he told himself. He actually had a boy there he genuinely liked. This boy took advantage of that though. Took advantage of him. Armitage told himself he would never allow that again, thus developing his cold personality and heart.

Hux stole one last glance and Ren, committing this image to his memory before walking out of the med bay with his hat on and wrapping his great coat about himself. He moved to barricade himself in his office and bury himself in his work until the thoughts swirling about in his mind disappeared. He typed away at his data pad, burning up several death sticks with his constant puffing. The General leaned back in his chair for a moment, slipping his glasses off of his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He shucked the great coat off of his shoulders, draping it on the back of his chair. Standing up, he ran his hands down his legs to increase circulation back into them after sitting for such a long period of time. He stretched slightly before making his way to his wet bar. Fixing himself a drink, his mind went back to that image he had of Ren laying in that bed, so peaceful. He felt his cheeks fluster and get hot. Hux shook his head and with one quick gulp downed the contents of his glass.

A quick ping at his door startled him out of his thoughts as he looked towards it. He placed his glass down and moved swiftly to his desk once more.

“Yes? Who is it?” He commanded with authority in his voice. He leaned his head against one of his hands balled into a fist and looked down at the intercom.

“It’s Mitaka and Phasma, sir. Might we have some words with you?” Mitaka managed to eek out of his mouth at Hux. Hux rolled his green eyes and pushed a button to allow them access to his office. He held a death stick between his lips and looked mildly annoyed with the pair. After they entered his office, he pushed the button once more to seal the doors and lock them. The room was sound proof and almost impenetrable, he didn’t however like leaving free access to it by leaving the doors unlocked. This was his sanctuary and private space besides his quarters to get things done. Hux motioned for the two of them to sit and gave them a stare down with his piercing gaze.

“Well get on with it.” He barked out his order and Mitaka shivered a bit at the harshness of the tone.

“Sir, it’s about Lord Ren.” Phasma spoke through her vocoder. Her voice sounding authoritative because of it.

“What about Lord Ren?” Hux raised an eyebrow at this sudden intrusion on his work space. If they wanted any hum drum details of Ren, they could have just read the reports he had written on them. Mitaka wrung his hands together in his lap, looking like a rather small child being sent to the principal’s office for doing something bad. Phasma on the other hand sat ram rod straight and gave no indication of feeling any sort of fear.

“You see, sir, We were wondering if there was more you could tell us other than in the reports. It’s been many cycles since anyone has seen him. You might say some of the crew is developing a worry about him.” Mitaka spoke with a shaky voice and dared not to look in Hux’s eyes. The crew was actually worried about Ren? That was a laughable thing to Hux, causing him to actually stifle a bit of a scoff from his mouth. Ren was horrible to the crew, everyone except himself and Phasma that is. Hux took his head off of his balled fist and laid both hands smoothly on top of one another on the top of the desk.

“There’s nothing else to report other than what has been written. Lord Ren is ill, he is recovering slowly, no one knows what caused his illness. I have nothing further to speak of. If I did, it really isn’t any of your business. If I want to make it public I will. Otherwise, you go with what you see and are told, is that clear?” Hux spoke to both of them in a cool, almost spine chillingly cold voice. His eyes remained in a cold stare that could almost bore holes through the two sitting in front of them.

“Yes, sir. It’s understood.” They both spoke and waited to be dismissed by the General sitting before them.

“If that’s all you have to discuss with me, then you may leave the way you came.” He grunted slightly and shifted a bit in his seat to a more comfortable position of sitting. Mitaka got up to head towards the door, but Phasma did not. She continued to sit there, stone still, almost statue like.

“I sincerely hope that you are hiding nothing from us, Sir.” She spoke before standing up and following Mitaka to the door. She was about the only other individual on the ship who could get away with speaking like that to Hux. It was almost condescending sounding. Hux let his seething anger hide behind a cool demeanor as he pressed the button to open the doors watching them walk out of his office. He sealed the doors shut before letting out a scream of pure anger and frustration. Lighting up another death stick, he took a long pull off of it and allowed the smoke to linger in his mouth a few moments before releasing it. He slumped against his chair and stared down at his newly polished boots.

What did he get himself into, he thought. He wasn’t a baby sitter by any means and really shouldn’t have cared what happened to Ren. Yet, here he was sitting at his desk after being interrogated about Ren, still thinking about that last image in his mind. He worried for him, worried so much so that he wasn’t sleeping properly, even drinking more than usual, and definitely smoking more. What hold did this man have over him so much to cause him to do this? Hux kept wondering about all of this. He laid his head down on his desk and started to drift off into an almost dream like state of mind. Without realizing it, Hux had fallen asleep laying upon his desk.

_Hux stood in the middle of Starkiller base. His black gloves gripped tighter around his great coat pulling the mass around his shivering body. Snow had recently fallen here and it had been a long time since he had been outside. The General started walking towards what he did not know. A voice rang out from seemingly nowhere, Help me, Armitage, help. Hux blinked his eyes rapidly and started running. He kept running so fast that everything began to blur._

_In the next moment, Hux was knelt down beside Kylo Ren, holding Ren’s gloved hand in his own. He brushed stray hairs out from Ren’s face, feeling hot tears stream down his face. Ren weakly looked up at him with a small genuine smile. His free hand moved very slow to caress the side of Hux’s cheek. Hux leaned his head and face into that touch longing for it more than anything. Ren’s lightsaber lay near by, completely deactivated._

_“Hux, no, Armitage, thank you. You’ve finally shown me someone on this force forsaken planet actually cares, and loves me.” The words sounded raspy from within Ren’s throat. His hand caressing Hux’s cheek fell limply to his side and with that his eyes closed._

_“No...don’t leave me Ren, no...not like this, not like this!” Hux screamed out and grabbed Ren’s body in his arms and started sobbing uncontrollably. His body shook with every sob choked out from within. He kissed Ren’s forehead and continued holding him close_.

Hux awoke with a fright and fell backwards off of his chair with a thud. He searched all over the room, feeling his face bright hot red. His heart was pounding in his chest daring to rip through him. The General tried to compose himself by standing up. He leaned down to upright his chair and felt the sweat clinging to his hair and forehead. He was breathing heavy too. Hux closed his eyes and tried to rid himself of the nightmare desperately hoping it would go away. All he could see when he closed his eyes was Ren’s lifeless body in his arms.

Opening his eyes and reorienting himself with his office, Hux made a quick stride to his wet bar near by. He poured himself a nice helping of scotch on the rocks and downed it in one gulp. His hands were still shaking as he gripped the small glass in one of them, the bottle in the other. This wasn’t happening, he told himself. He wasn’t going to allow himself the pleasure of developing feelings for someone again. He had been burned the last time and that was never happening again. He wouldn’t lose himself to someone else, not after how hard he worked to get to where he was now. His father was finally proud of him and knew how married to his work his son was.

Hux moved to grab his great coat off the floor and place it upon his shoulders again. He took another glassful of scotch on the rocks and downed it before leaving his office. A buzz starting hitting his brain as he walked towards the med bay once more. This time the buzz was nice, allowing him to forget his thoughts and the dream he just had. Before entering the med bay he lit one of his death sticks, taking a few long drags off of it to calm whatever remaining frayed nerves he had. He snuffed it out on the durasteel wall before tossing it into a waste container.

He marched into the med bay, this time hoping Ren had major improvements instead of these minor ones. He walked to the bed where Ren was staying to find it empty. Panic immediately set in, Hux dashed to where the 2-1B droid was and shook the mechanical being.

“Where is he?!” Hux shouted in a demanding tone. The 2-1B unit merely stared at the red faced General and motioned with an arm to a bed close by. Hux calmed down almost instantly. He smoothed his hair back, replacing the now skewed cap in it’s proper position.

“Right well then, forget this happened.” The General walked briskly to the curtained bed and opened it to find Kylo Ren sitting upright with his jaw dropped. The force user replaced this look with a scowl upon his face, folding his arms over his chest like an angry kid. Hux took a seat near Ren, giving him a once over with his green eyes. He crossed one leg over the other giving himself a regal air.

“I suppose you heard that outburst then?” Hux took great care not to look directly into Ren’s eyes. He stared off at the blank white curtain that closed them into the small space given.

“Yes, I did. Amazing, General Gingerbread can actually worry about someone other than himself or his precious liquor.” Ren scoffed and laughed a bit. He leaned back against the pillow behind him and focused his brown eyes on Hux.

“I had to make sure you didn’t die. The Supreme Leader wouldn’t have stood for you dying on my watch.” Hux retorted in a snippy attitude filled voice. He could feel Ren’s eyes upon him and was sure if it was possible would have holes bored into the side of him.

“Right, so, nope, didn’t actually care for anyone but himself really.” Ren lays down and turns his back to Hux. Hux could tell that at this point, Ren was right back to his old self. The General stood up and pushed the curtain aside to leave.

“You are such an insufferable idiot. I should have just left you on that floor.” With that, Hux strode out of the med bay with no where in particular to go to.

 _He’s such a kriffing jerk. Everyone knows it. Probably has some stick up his ass or something. Daddy’s precious little war monster._ Ren thought quietly to himself, the rage building inside from his confrontation with Hux. The rage turned into static in the air, causing a near by container to burst without warning. Ren jumped mildly by this, trying to calm himself down a bit so that he could harness that rage. He closed his eyes and pulled the thin blanket up around his body tighter. A small sigh escaped his lips as he attempted to relax. He wasn’t about to let that stupid General get to him. One eye opened followed by the other and he turned back over onto his back. He laid there in silence staring at the ceiling of the med bay. According to the 2-1B unit, he would be out of the med bay, back on his feet, in a matter of three days.

Kylo had made slow but steady improvements day after day of being in the med bay. The droid explained to Kylo what was wrong with him, but it didn’t make much sense to the man. His insides were inflamed, almost all vital organs. They had begun shutting down one by one, causing him severe pain. The only reason Ren even survived this was because Hux found him and his strong connection to the force. Ren smirked to himself remembering that the droid said he was strong in the force. He liked hearing that. Knowing that he had raw usable power like Snoke said he did. Others noticing it made him feel good, like he truly was someone to fear.

Kylo rolled over to his side and stared at the hover cart with blankets on it being heated. He held his hand out using the force for one to come directly to him. The blanket flew through the air and landed right in his grasp. He smirked, opening the blanket to lay over his body. A moan of contentment resonated through his lips as he felt the warmth surround his body. He closed his eyes, feeling still rather drained. Without any sort of warning, he was asleep and dreaming.

_Kylo stood in the middle of the Finalizer’s interior. He looked around breathing through his vocoder. In front of him stood none other than General Armitage Hux. The General was busy directing many of his under staff, pointing this way and that with a very odd elongated stick. He had a regal air about him as Kylo Ren slowly approached him. Both of Kylo’s gloved hands were balled into fists as he walked towards the General._

_The air felt like pure static around the two of them. The General turned to Kylo and gave him a sneer. Kylo was glad to have his helmet on to disguise his facial expressions. He leaned closer into the General and raised a fist between the both of them._

_“I will not have demands made of me, I am not your slave.” His voice boomed from behind the helmet at Hux. Hux merely grinned a Cheshire cat like smile at him._

_“Oh, you think you can talk to your Emperor like that, Ren?” Hux leaned back upon his heels with a prideful smirk spreading across his lips. He tapped the stick against his chin and jutted his chin out at Ren._

_“E-Emperor?” Kylo’s voice trembled slightly at the recognition of the word freely flowing from Hux’s lips. Hux snickered at the sound of Kylo’s voice trembling._

_“Yes, did you forget? I am the one who ordered the elimination of Snoke. That’s why you came back here, to help me teach the galaxy to fear me. For I have a new plaything at my beck and call. This one is so powerful that even the last remaining jedi, Luke Skywalker stays hidden. That won’t be for long though. We shall flush him out and then, I shall take great pride in watching you kill him.” Hux backed away from Ren slightly and gave a triumphant smirk. He ran a gloved hand over his odd stick while still looking at Ren._

_“You ask me to kill the last jedi? I will do so with pleasure, but first, I wish to probe him for any and all information I can get.” Ren lowers his fist to his side and unballs his fists. He continues looking at Hux from behind the mask, feeling more intimidating than usual._

_“Ah yes, I suspected as much. That’s why I have people tirelessly at work to create a special holding cell and torture room for the jedi. We will break him to the point he will beg to be killed. See it as perhaps an offering of mercy. Though, I don’t suppose you’d relish in that, would you, Kylo Ren?” Hux stared down Ren without any sort of fear showing._

_“I would rather kill him without mercy.” Ren spoke slowly, feeling the words slide off his tongue. Somewhere deep within his stomach he actually didn’t want to kill Luke._

_“I know you don’t want to really kill me, Ben.” Ren spun around inside his dream, everything faded away into nothingness. He stood completely in darkness with a small light hovering near by him. Kylo swatted at the light, watching it move completely away from his hand and materialize as a spectral looking Luke Skywalker._

_“What are you doing here?” Ren snorted out, realizing that his voice sounded completely normal and without hindrance of the vocoder. He looked down at himself to see a younger body swathed in his jedi robes with his lightsaber hanging off his belt._

_“More importantly, why do I look like this?” Ren huffed and a low growl of annoyance escaped his lips. He looked up at the spectral Luke and glared defiantly._

_“Because Ben, I am here to tell you that this doesn’t have to be your future. You can change it if you desire. You do not have to kill me.” Luke stood in front of him with his hands inside his robe sleeves looking almost like Obi-Wan Kenobi did._

_“Yes, it does. I will kill you, this is the future I want.” He laughed and touched his forehead with his hand._

_“No it’s not. You don’t want to bow down before anyone.” Luke closed his eyes and moved to touch Ren’s shoulder._

_“How could you know what I want? You’re hiding somewhere and have no connection with me at all. None of you do. I’m a failure to all of you. I’m not to the First Order though. They fear me, respect me, treat me as if my powers are the most amazing in all of the galaxy.” He started sounding more like a child than expected and like he was gloating to make himself feel better._

_“We are all connected through the force, every living being resides within it. I can see what is in your heart truly, Ben.” Luke touched Ren’s shoulder and gave him a forgiving look._

Ren woke up, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He tossed the blankets off of himself and sat upright completely naked. The 2-1B droid lumbered over to him and took a good look at the knight.

“You had a bad dream, sir.” The choppiness of the voice of the droid bellowed throughout the med bay. Ren gulped and laid back down slowly after his body returned to a normal temperature. He slowed his breathing with a force technique meant to relax before sitting up and sliding out of the hover bed. Ren moved to his things that were near by on hooks, starting to re-dress himself. A mad expression came upon his face when he couldn’t locate his helmet or his lightsaber. An urge of needing to break something swelled within him and behind himself he heard a chair crack under his anger.

“WHERE ARE MY HELMET AND LIGHTSABER!?!” He screamed and the 2-1B droid came into the room holding both items in its grasp. Ren closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down for a moment, but instead decided to harness the anger for later. He snatched his things from the droid, storming out of the med bay.

Ren strode towards the main deck of the Finalizer, his cape billowing behind him. He stopped short when he saw Hux standing there with his hands clasped behind his back. Ren moved towards Hux and watched as the ginger haired man turned to face him. Hux strode over to Ren, giving him the once over with his piercing green eyes.

“Well, looks like you finally decided to rejoin us then.” Hux smirked and looked directly into Ren’s visor on his helmet. He couldn’t see it, but Ren was glaring at him and could feel the anger rising up, making his cheeks flush.

“Since you want to be such a prick about things, then I won’t tell you what I came here for.” Ren turned on his heel to leave the main deck. Hux stood his ground with his arms firmly clasped behind himself.

“Fine, talk.” Hux continued his military stance and stared down Ren’s tall black clad form. Ren turned and waved a hand dismissively at Hux.

“I’m not telling you now.” Ren turned back around and continued to walk away from the main deck. Hux sighed shaking his head. He knew that this was a little childish game that Ren was playing. He wanted to have some minute bit of power over Hux. The knight of ren wasn’t going to win this time and get Hux to follow him. The anger that Hux felt seeped into every fiber of his being. The General wanted nothing more than to berate Ren till he felt better, but knew that it wasn’t worth it. Instead of following him, Hux smoothly turned around with his greatcoat billowing a bit behind himself. He walked towards where all the control panels and consoles were within the main deck to look over everything to make sure it was a smooth running course.

Meanwhile, Ren continued his stride towards his chambers on the Finalizer. He felt the anger continue to well up within him to a boiling point. He ignited his cross saber and begun to slash at a random panel in a room close to his chambers. He raged and wailed on it until sparks flew leaving the panel in complete disarray. He calmed down, taking a deep breath before exiting the room to go to his chambers. A few troopers passed by him, not even looking at him because of the noises they heard.

Kylo Ren ducked into his chambers making sure to seal the door before removing his helmet. It hissed open allowing the safe removal of it. Kylo took it off, placing it near the charred remains of Darth Vader’s helmet. He ran a black gloved hand through his hair before sitting down on a sofa that was placed underneath the resting place of his grandfather’s helmet and his helmet. Kylo held his hands together in his lap before looking down at his shoes. He looked back up towards the ceiling, running his tongue over his lips to moisten them.

“Grandfather, I need your guidance. I am unsure of how to handle these situations with General Hux. He angers me so much that I feel the need to destroy things. I know I am supposed to channel my anger and hatred as fuel for being stronger within the force. I can’t control myself, Grandfather. I wish you were here to show me control. You were the greatest Sith of all time. Why won’t you show yourself to me and guide me?” He hung his head in shame, trying desperately not to cry or show any weakness. He pounded his fist into the sofa with no success of calming the storm inside himself. Standing up, he moved to go near his closet. Kylo started to remove each article of clothing on his body until he was standing in the middle of his bedroom, stark naked. Closing his eyes for a moment, he tried to relax himself before moving towards the refresher. The door slid open allowing him to step inside the room.

Kylo blinked momentarily before he moved to a control panel built into the wall. He tapped on a few things, starting up the turboshower stream. He tapped a few more things on the screen, causing the room to become completely sound proof as well as making the turboshower glass frost over. He coughed slightly as some relaxing scents wafted from the walls to help make the turboshower more relaxing.

“Lights dim to 30 percent.” The lights in the room dimmed themselves down upon his command. He opened the door to the turboshower, stepping inside to the warm water. He groaned a bit at the warmth on his skin, penetrating into his muscles. Kylo sat down upon a built in warm stone seat to the turboshower, leaning his back against the glass that was also heated. He laid the back of his head upon the glass as well letting the water wash over himself. His eyes fluttered shut as he relaxed with everything around himself. Moving one of his hands to call a bottle of soap to his hand with the force was easy enough. His eyes remained closed as the bottle zipped right into his grasp. Losing himself in the relaxation of the turboshower his mind began to wander with thought.

_“Ren, you are so insufferable, why am I even here?” Hux was sitting upon Kylo’s sofa in his chambers, one leg crossed over the other, his greatcoat hanging upon a hook near by. Kylo moved to sit near Hux on the sofa, his mask wasn’t on. He looked directly into Hux’s pale green eyes with his deep brown ones. He looked as Hux’s cheeks became a pink shade, showing obvious signs of attraction._

_“You know why you’re here, General.” Ren leaned in closer to Hux, a hand brushing the General’s upper thigh._

_“Do I?” Hux spoke breathlessly and leaned a bit closer into Kylo. His hand brushing against Kylo’s._

_“I think you do.” Ren hooked a bent finger under Hux’s chin to make the man look directly into his eyes. Kylo leaned in all the way placing a soft but loving kiss upon Armitage’s lips. Hux moaned into the kiss and parted his lips for more. Kylo obliged this, deepening the kiss by slipping his tongue inside the General’s mouth. Their tongues moved slowly and sensually against one another for a few moments before the kiss was broken. Hux let out a sigh of content before moving to straddle Kylo’s legs with his own._

_“I do now, oh, Mister Knight of Ren.” The ginger haired male spoke teasingly. They shared another passionate kiss as Kylo tugged on Hux’s belt to remove it. Hux slid his hands to unclasp Ren’s cloak, letting it drop onto the sofa. Kylo continued undressing Hux by pulling the top of Hux’s uniform off of him. He ran a black gloved hand over Hux’s pale shoulder before force ripping the undershirt off of Hux. A sensual moan escaped Hux’s lips as the cold air hit his bare chest, turning his nipples into hard peaks._

_“You’re even more handsome underneath that uniform than I imagined.” Ren smirked coyly at Hux. Hux fumbled a bit to get Ren’s top off but gasped in delight upon seeing just how muscular Kylo really was. He pushed his mouth onto Kylo’s neck trailing light kisses around where he could, occasionally nipping at Ren’s earlobes. Kylo moaned, bucking his hips into Hux’s and grabbed at the pants still upon Armitage’s form. Hastily he slid them off, exposing a fully erect Hux to him. A purr came from Ren’s throat as he licked his lips while looking at Armitage._

_“I take it you like what you see?” Hux spoke in a sensual manner that turned Ren on even more. He slid his hands down to Ren’s pants, sliding them off of him to reveal Ren was just as hard as he was, if not harder. They looked one another in the eyes before kissing again and grinding their hips into one another. Kylo could take it no longer and gently but forcefully shoved Hux into a bent position over a table near by the sofa. Hux gasped at this sudden control but gladly welcomed it. He felt soon after this a finger probing his hole. A moan rang from his mouth as he felt another finger join it to loosen him up. Pre-cum started to dribble off the tip of his cock._

_“F-fuck Ren...do me now.” Hux moaned out and tried to stand up. The force was keeping him pinned to the table in the position he was in. Ren leaned over him, nibbling on his earlobe while he kept working at Hux’s hole. He turned his lips towards Hux’s ear before speaking in a soft throaty voice._

_“Perhaps I should make you wait, General. See how long you can go without me inside you. Maybe I should make you beg and call yourself names. Tell me how badly you want my cock inside you.” He bemused into Hux’s ear, sending shivers of pleasure down the General’s spine._

_“P-Please Ren...Ugh...I need you inside me. Fuck me with that huge, thick, delicious cock of yours. Make me scream your name and beg for you never to stop. I am a slut for your cock and your cock alone.” Hux spoke out as he felt a third finger move to probe him. Ren’s fingers were slick with lube making Hux dizzy with excitement. The General bucked his hips backwards into Ren’s fingers drawing them deeper inside him._

_“That’s what I like to hear.” Ren grinned against Hux’s neck before standing up. Both of his hands were placed on either side of Hux’s hips. Kylo’s cock was already slick with lube and starting to develop a rather large bead of pre-cum on the tip. He plunged himself inside Hux with a quick and fast thrust. Hux moaned rather loudly and shuddered against Kylo’s cock. He took a few moments to adjust to the girth of the other male before Kylo began pounding into him with fast and hard thrusts._

_“Uhn, you’re so tight, Hux. You feel so good.” Ren moaned out as he continued pounding away at Hux. The general couldn’t help himself but to let out a moan before biting down on his bottom lip. He tried desperately to keep himself quiet, not realizing Kylo had the room sound proofed. Kylo placed his hand, palm down upon the table to brace himself while the other moved to snake itself around Hux’s rock hard cock. He stroked the General’s throbbing erection in time with his own thrusts. Before long, Hux was screaming out in an orgasmic moan as thick white ribbons of cum spurted from his cock. Ren couldn’t hold on much longer after, emptying his load into Hux’s ass. Both men started panting as they came down from their orgasms. Ren’s orgasm was so strong within the force that he shattered quite a few glass things within his chambers._

Kylo opened his eyes and felt his breathing getting heavier. He had to stop these insane fantasies in his mind about himself and Hux. He knew they would never become real and besides, it was better for him not to form an attachment. He looked down at his own member between his legs standing at full attention. He shook his head knowing what would come next. A slick, wet hand wrapped itself around his dick as he started to stroke himself from base to tip. Kylo moaned slightly as he teased his own head with his thumb and slowly dragged his finger across his slit. His hips bucked into the touch as he felt pre-cum already sliding down his shaft. He continued to stroke himself slowly until he could take it no longer and sped up. His hips bucked more as he stroked his own shaft vigorously. He continued going until the cum burst forward from within almost like a dam breaking. It spilled down onto the floor of the turboshower, running down the drain until it disappeared. Kylo took deep, shallow breaths before composing himself.

He stood up to wash himself clean from his rather filthy display. His hands grasped at the shampoo to lather in his black locks. He turned himself, tilting his head back into the steady stream of water to wash the shampoo out.

“Ren, you’ve really got to stop this.” He started to talk to himself about what had just happened while he placed conditioner into his locks of hair. Once more he leaned his head back into the stream of water to rinse the conditioner from his hair.

“This obsession with Hux isn’t right, the man hates you. Ungh, but that’s what gets me so hot. That’s what turns me on the most. That hatred. It’s intoxicating.” He continued to speak into the air while washing some other parts of himself with soap.

“Those eyes, they see right through me. They know my weaknesses and yet choose to go toe to toe with me. Why must he torment me so?” Kylo groaned as he tapped a water proof console to turn the water off and stop the relaxing smells coming from the walls. He grabbed a towel as he stepped out of the turboshower, wrapping it loosely around his waist. Kylo walked out of the refresher, a trail of steam pouring out behind him almost like smoke.

“Ah good, you’re out of the refresher.” A calm accented voice spoke from the sitting area of Kylo’s chambers. Kylo jumped slightly, startled by this. He was so into what he was doing and thinking in the turboshower he did not sense someone come into his chambers. Using the force, he quickly grabbed his cross saber and ignited it. As he did so a figure walked into his bed chambers and looked at him harshly.

“No need for that, Ren.” Hux spoke in a cool tone towards Kylo as he turned the saber off. Kylo put the saber on the stand next to his bed and stood there with his hands on his hips in a defiant manner.

“Why in all of the force did you come into my chambers? Did you come here just to bother me? As you can see, I am in no mood to entertain someone like you.” Ren glared at Hux with unbridled hatred.

“I came to find out what it is exactly you wanted to tell me. However seeing as you are indisposed at the moment I shall return later.” Hux spun on his heel to walk out of Kylo’s chambers.

“Stay right there, you annoyance. I will be dressed in a moment, go sit on the sofa or something.” Ren barked the command at Hux. The man did have a tendency to get his blood pressure up and anger flaring.

“Why should I listen to the likes of you?” Hux quickly turned around to face Kylo with an equally angered look upon his face.

“I could kill you where you stand, and have no problems doing it.” Kylo huffed. Hux nodded glumly in agreement. He left Kylo’s bed chamber and settled himself down on the sofa in the sitting area. Kylo grunted and moved to his closet. He quickly dressed in his usual attire, sans boots and helmet. He didn’t care what Hux thought about that, this was his chambers after all, he had a right to be comfortable in them. He strode into the sitting area with purpose and gulped slightly as he realized the situation before him. It was just like he had visualized in his head. This couldn’t have been a vision of the future could it? Kylo quickly erased those thoughts from his mind and used the force to read what Hux was thinking.

 _Why doesn’t he get on with telling me what it was he wanted to say already? I have better things to do than stare at something I could never have anyway...but...if he prolongs it, at least I can be in his presence longer...Calm yourself Armitage, this thing you want can never happen, best to let it go. Besides, he’d probably kill you if he found out._ Hux remained looking as regal as ever, unaware that Kylo now knew his secret. He retained his composure while staring Kylo directly in the eyes, showing zero fear.

“Well, are you going to sit down and tell me what it is that you had to back on the main deck?” Hux spoke as cool and icy as he possibly could. Kylo continued to stand in the doorway and keep his eyes focused on Hux’s eyes.

“I don’t need to sit. All I was going to say was I suppose I should thank you for taking me to the med bay. Supreme Leader Snoke will hear of your valiance and know that you continued to watch over me to make sure that I did not perish.” Ren spoke the words in a business like manner and leaned himself against the door frame. He kept his gaze focused on Hux, looking for any minute lapses in Hux’s body language to show him that Hux’s feelings were the same as his own.

“Well, I suppose a thanks is in order then. Considering you will let the Supreme Leader know. That is an honor I gather that you are bestowing upon me.” Hux kept his hands folded together in his lap. One leg was draped over the other as he sat up completely straight, with his shoulders back, chest puffed out.

“Why you- Of course it’s an honor. The Supreme Leader most likely will give you some sort of commendation for it and possibly offer you more power within the First Order. After all, you kept his only apprentice alive.” Ren spoke the last bit of his comment smugly. He continued leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest in a defiant, childish sort of way.

“Right then. I shall take my leave then.” Hux stood up, gathering his greatcoat from the hook near the exit. He draped it over his shoulders and turned his head to look at Kylo.

“Unless there’s more you wish to speak about.” His British accent made his words seem rather snippy.

“Mm, no. I’d much rather take my rest considering this would be about night if we were on a planet with a sun.” Kylo gave Hux zero satisfaction in getting the last word in. He would have to keep his little mind probe to himself for a while because he knew better than to give Hux any indication that he was reading the man’s thoughts.

“Right. Goodbye then.” Hux strode out of the doors, leaving Kylo behind. He moved with purpose to his office chambers. Slipping his glove off, he pressed his hand to a panel that read his skin tissue as well as his finger prints. The door slid upwards to allow Hux inside. The General slid his other glove off before collapsing into his chair behind his desk. He tapped a few keys on the screen that comprised the top part of his desk, causing holo screens to appear before him, floating in the air in their soft blue glow. He ran his fingers over some of the holo screens, shifting them to different camera angles placed throughout the Finalizer. One screen had a read out of the days reports as well as the impacted amount of citizens who were watching the First Order propaganda. He leaned back in his chair and had the holo projection start to read various things to him in a rather mundane and droll voice. He closed his eyes as he listened to reports from the various people on his ship. Most had nothing of interest to report, everything was running smoothly, until one report caught his interest. His eyes sprang open as he leaned closer to the holo screen.

“Report 02581 written by Dopheld Mitaka.  
A fight broke out among a few of the troopers. As it turns out, we were uninformed that some of the population of our storm troopers are female. One of the troopers involved in the altercation is female. Tall, blonde, hair kept short and slicked back for helmet to be more secure. Female’s denomination is TN-1127. Female got into altercation with fellow TN-0928 regarding sexual comments made at her expense. TN-0928 denies this claim and wishes to further converse with Captain Phasma as well as General Hux on the matter. TN-1127 also requests an audience with both of them. Unable to reach General Hux at time of finishing report. Will leave report for General to read and do with what he desires. As of now, both troopers are completely separated and in different rooms until further notice with resolve of issues. Report created at 2000 hours. Submitted for review at 2015 hours.” The voice stopped speaking after this as Hux re-read the report. He grimaced a bit and sighed. Standing up, he moved to his wet bar, putting some ice into a small glass with tongs before selecting a very high end imported brandy. He poured about two fingers worth into the glass before downing it. A groan escaped his lips after downing the entire contents of the glass. The ginger headed man collapsed back into his desk chair before deciding to call Mitaka over the comm.

“Lieutenant Mitaka, respond.” Hux spoke with authority as he rang the offices where the Lieutenant would be.

“Mitaka here, Go ahead, General, Sir.” Mitaka responded back before a click was heard to let Hux know that Mitaka’s hand was off the comm button.

“Mitaka, I just got your report. I understand both troopers wish to meet with myself and Captain Phasma. I will grant this request with a few exceptions. One, both troopers will be present. Two, you shall be present. Three, Any insubordination will be dealt with accordingly. Both troopers will be given opportunity to present their cases. If I feel necessary that this goes to a trial, which it should not, I will act accordingly as well as yourself. I advise you to report the situation as it were to Captain Phasma, let her know we will meet at approximately Oh Nine Hundred. I will not tolerate any lateness. If either trooper is late, they will not be allowed to present their case until another time I deem.” Armitage removed his finger from the comm button and sat back with a smug grin on his face. This was the part of his job he loved, giving people orders and having others report only to himself.

“Understood, General, Sir.” Mitaka responded, not even an ounce of questioning in his voice. Hux went to press the comm button, but was interrupted by Mitaka speaking once more.

“I will inform the troopers of the time and the rules regarding this meeting, sir.” Mitaka let up on the button and Hux nodded to himself with a contented smile upon his lips.

“Good then. General Hux, out.” He shut the comm off and relaxed back into his chair, thinking about how he would handle the situation in a tactical manner. He would allow both parties to speak uninterrupted and then allow retorts after each other was finished. He would most certainly have his say in the matter, perhaps he’d even allow Mitaka to speak. He knew he would without a doubt allow Phasma to speak, as these were her troops regardless of number or letter affiliation. Hux got himself a glass of rather expensive wine this time from his bar, allowing himself to sit down on one of his more comfortable sitting chairs. He mulled over the situation in his mind while absentmindedly swirling the liquid around in the glass.

The General continued to think about the days situations. He couldn’t help but feel as though his last encounter with Kylo Ren was different than the other one. Hux could feel it in his bones that something happened in Kylo’s chambers, but he wasn’t quite sure what it was. Did perhaps Kylo probe his thoughts? Was the whole situation muddied by the fact that Kylo was almost naked in front of him? Maybe it was the fact that Kylo nearly killed him because he couldn’t sense that Hux was there. What exactly was Kylo doing in the refresher? He didn’t even know Kylo was in there because he heard no noise until the door hissed open. The only reason he remotely knew Kylo was in residing in his chambers was because a few troopers saw him go in there as well as damage yet another control panel that Hux would have to figure the repairs into his budget. He sighed a bit as his thoughts wandered. He couldn’t get a handle on Kylo, even if he tried. That man always remained a mystery to him.

Hux sipped at the wine in his hand while walking to one of the durasteel walls that comprised his office. The panel was transparent to him, but on the outside showed nothing to anyone looking in. He looked out at the vast space before him, contemplating a lot of things, but most of all, contemplating his feelings for Kylo Ren. They seemed to almost develop naturally after spending so much time with the man. After all, Armitage didn’t enjoy the company of women, much to his father’s chagrin. His father had tried while Armitage was still in the academy to set him up with several promising young women. He wanted Hux to have a woman that the First Order would be proud of. Hux tried for pleasing his father to enjoy the company of these women. One after another, they would come to realize that Hux was uninterested in them sexually. Hux came to realize the only reason these women kept coming around was because they too had the lust for power his father had. They saw an opportunity to win over the son of the man running the academy. They would figure this would bode well for them when they graduated, resulting in higher ranks right after being fresh out of the academy. These plans would backfire on these women, because being the boy he was, Armitage would tell his father of the devious plans these women would cook up.

Brendol Hux would have none of this and soon after Armitage had come to him about these things, the women would disappear never to be heard from again. Hux often assumed this meant that they were executed or perhaps shipped off to one of the many planets that convicts were on to work among them. He didn’t care about them, just like they didn’t care about him. Armitage slowly came to an understanding that he didn’t enjoy the company of the women because he craved the company of men. The company of men to him was more than just friendship he craved. He wanted them in his bed, wanted them for his own. He wanted to do unspeakable dirty acts with them to bring himself the pleasure he so long desired. Armitage was often secluded to a private chamber for sleeping, eating, and showering. The only time he ever got interaction with other boys was during schooling hours and activities. He resented this greatly, wishing he could get to know some of the boys he found himself attracted to. Requesting a meeting with his father, Armitage pleaded his case to his father, begging to be put in a dormitory with at least one other boy. He told his father that having interaction with another human outside of classes was necessary to the development of becoming a great General one day, or even an Emperor.

His father mulled over this for a long while, leaving Armitage worried that it would be a resounding no, like it had been the other times he had tried. One day after his classes, young Hux was summoned to his father’s chambers. They discussed his being moved to a dormitory with one or two other boys that his father deemed equal to Hux. Hux was delighted inside but on the outside spoke a calm thanks to his father. He couldn’t wait to pack up his things and move into the room with his new roommates.

At first these boys resented him, simply because he was the head of the academies son. They figured Hux to be a spoiled pompous brat. They were stunned when they found this to be wrong on all accounts. From his lack of social interaction, Hux had become shy around others when not in a classroom setting. Eventually he opened up to his roommates and found himself attracted to one of them. This could never be a thing between them, he knew but it didn’t hurt to try to talk to the boy about it. Much to his surprise, the boy liked him too, so often in secret they would meet to have moments together. They were both becoming young men when they finally went all the way with each other, Hux came to find out though, that the boy only did all of this with the idea that he would sabotage Hux’s reputation. He came to fear the worst when discovering this. However, the love and passion he felt outweighed this so much to him that he allowed himself to continue to be used and sullied over and over again. He did this up until graduation, allowing this boy total control over him. That’s when the acts happened for the last time, Hux took matters into his own hands, killing the boy in cold blood to be found in a storage room. This was the first and certainly not the last time Hux would kill.

General Hux finally snapped out of his flash back to his life in the academy. He looked at the now completely empty wine glass in his hand. He didn’t remember drinking the wine in its entirety but shrugged it off none the less. Softly, he placed the glass upon the wet bar and looked down at his array of liquors, wines, and spirits. He sighed to himself, wondering if this was what his life would be destined to become. It seemed as though everyday he drank to calm himself or unwind. He would also partake in the smoking of his death sticks quite often. He shook his head at himself and what he had become. The events in his life had to have lead up to this some how, but he wasn’t in the mood to mull that over.

Hux moved to exit his office in a haze like state. The wine and brandy he had consumed had started mixing in his blood causing him to become a bit on the inebriated side of things. He walked rather staggered like towards his chambers. His greatcoat kept threatening to fall from his shoulders as he moved sluggishly. Kylo Ren rounded a corner to see how Hux was walking. He shrugged his shoulders, figuring it was better to just ignore Hux at this point. Kylo really only had one thing in mind, to get to the large pool housed on the exercise floor of the Finalizer. Hux’s knees buckled and gave way as he started his decent to the floor. Kylo moved quickly and with the aid of the force managed to catch Hux before he completely fell and hit his head.

Ren looked down at Hux in his arms. A glassy eyed stare met his with his helmet in between acting as a buffer. Kylo was blushing so madly now behind his helmet he was sure Hux would see hints of it upon his neck. Hux giggled and hiccuped a bit, moving his hand to touch Ren’s helmet.

“Take that thing offff! You look so silly with iiit. I wanna see your handsome face not this thing!” Hux whined out in a drunken stupor. He giggled again and snuggled into Ren’s arms as he was hoisted off of the ground. Kylo carried him almost bridal style towards Hux’s bed chambers.

“You should show your face more. I might wanna fuck you more so then you know.” Hux smirked coyly at Kylo, completely unaware of what he was actually saying. Had he not been drunk, these confessions would have never left his lips, they would have remained in his head.

“Hux, you’re drunk. Shut up. You don’t know what you’re saying.” Ren spoke coolly to Hux as they entered into Hux’s grand sleeping chambers. Kylo shook his head and tried to move it away from Hux’s pawing at his mask.

“I know per-perfectly well what I’m saying, Ky-lo Ren.” Hux slurred out his words in a playful mocking tone. Ren cursed this display by Hux under his breath as he set the shorter man down upon his bed. Hux laid back on the bed, splaying his body all over it in a starfish like pose. He giggled as Kylo tried to take off his boots, swinging his legs away from Ren’s hands every time they got close.

“Damn it all, General, you are drunk. Let me take off these clothes so you can sleep this off!” Ren hissed at Hux. Finally, after much annoyance by Hux, he used the force to hold Hux’s leg still long enough to yank the boot off of one foot. Hux groaned and shrieked at this sudden show of dominance by Ren. He continued to lay there and then rolled over onto his side, curling up into a tiny human ball.

“You-You....don’t touch me! ALL YOU DO IS USE!” Hux screamed and started to cry. His greatcoat stuck underneath his body. Ren shook his head and decided that he had to take the mask off. Maybe, it was this sudden reaction that got to him. He wondered if perhaps the mask was making him look less human like to Hux. Apparently, now Hux was dissolving into some sort of bad memory in his drunken state. Kylo almost started to feel sorry for Hux, almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if this fic isn't the best. I haven't written anything in a very long time and I'm just getting back into the swing of things. I also lack internet right now so I'm having to upload when I can get to my library. It's also difficult for me to write with the current state of where I am, but I will keep persevering! Please stick with me and I hope that people will enjoy this.


End file.
